


Last of the Vericks

by gingayellow



Category: Seijuu Sentai Gingaman
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Gen, Homelessness, M/M, Violence, Werewolf cannibalism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 19:51:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingayellow/pseuds/gingayellow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Hikaru is a kid without a home, and without realized it, also the last of his kind. [Hayate/Hikaru, warnings for violence, homeless teenagers, and werewolf cannibalism]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last of the Vericks

**Author's Note:**

> For the [](http://hc-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://hc-bingo.dreamwidth.org/)**hc_bingo** prompt 'werewolves: fresh bite/first transformation.'

Title: Last of the Vericks  
Fandom: Seijuu Sentai Gingaman  
Characters/Pairing: Hayate/Hikaru. Gouki, Shelinda  
Rating: R  
Disclaimer: Not mine  
Warnings: AU, homeless teenagers, blood/gore, mentionings of werewolf cannibalism  
Notes: For the [](http://hc-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**hc_bingo**](http://hc-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) prompt 'werewolves: fresh bite/first transformation.'

Hikaru’s luck was finally beginning to improve.

He’d been shadowing the guy for about ten minutes now, and he was perfect-- slow, not paying attention, and dressed in clothes that probably cost enough to feed a small family. Or, you know, Hikaru.

He took a breath, hiding behind a corner. The guy was heading into a building. Once he came out, Hikaru would conveniently bump into him, apologize, and be eating real food well before he realized his wallet was gone. The building’s door swung open again, Hikaru got ready…

And the guy had his daughter on his shoulders. She couldn’t be any older than five. Six at the most.

Well, fuck. Hikaru couldn’t do it now. Even if he hadn’t eaten today, even if the guy had money to spare, he wasn’t going to take away money from a man with a child to feed.

“I’m sorry.” He was looking at Hikaru. So was the girl. “Are you lost?”

“No, I’m fine,” Hikaru lied, stuffing his hands in his pockets. “In fact, I’m leaving now, but thank you. Your daughter’s cute."

\--

It was stupid. Hikaru knew that. Giving up a chance to buy food just because his would-be victim had a (very happy and healthy, probably never missed a meal in her life) kid. If he starved to death, he had no one to blame but himself.

… But she was young, he reminded himself at he slunk outside the bakery. Maybe, if he poked around in the trash can-- yes, **perfect** , a donut. It had some gunk on it, but he brushed that off easily. And no one taken a bite of it, which was an unexpected bonus.

_Thank God rich people’s eyes are bigger than their stomachs._ Hikaru gulped down the donut, trying not to think about the girl and her father. They’d been so comfortable together, just Hikaru and his mother…

No. He didn’t want to dwell on that. Ever.

“So this is what the Verrick clan has been reduced to.” A woman suddenly appeared in front of Hikaru. She was dressed in black, which made the white hair a contrast.

Hikaru shifted unhappily. He’d been expecting someone to make a face at him for rummaging through trash cans, not… going on about stuff he’d never heard of before. “Who the hell are you, lady?” He was still too hungry to be polite, especially when she was sneering at him like that. “And what the hell is a Verrick?”

“I’ll show you.”

“What’re you--” Hikaru’s voice died in a scream of pain as she grabbed him, and **bit his shoulder** , hard enough to **tear** some of the **flesh away** , fuck, fuck, this wasn’t happening--

Somehow, he managed to push her away, trying not to faint from the pain. Shit, he was trying not to look at it, but he could see the blood out of the corner of his eye… she’d gotten his good arm, too, so he had to fumble for his knife.

The second he had it out, he pointed it at her. “Stay. the fuck. away.“ One wounded punk with a pocket knife versus a woman who had fangs in her mouth. Oh, yeah. This would end well.

Except there was an odd sound. Almost like a growl. The woman didn’t look scared, just surprised. And angry. Hikaru was about to do the stupid thing and ask what was wrong, didn’t she want to finish eating him… except she disappeared.

And what was left of his strength left him as Hikaru collapsed on the pavement. Fuck, he couldn’t afford to pass out, since he was almost definitely bleeding to death, but he was so tired…

The last thing he saw a worried face framed by long hair.

\--

Hikaru woke up slowly, too surprised that he was still alive to really do anything beyond processing that. He then realized that while his shoulder was sore, it wasn’t the searing pain it had been when he’d been attacked. He wasn’t outside, either. He was in a bedroom, of all things.

And he wasn’t alone.

“Who’s there?!” He did his best to sound bad ass, but seeing how he could barely sit up, it wasn’t very easy.

Still, it seemed to spook his new ‘friend,’ a very tall young man in a blue sweater and jeans. “Um, sorry.” He bowed deeply-- and very nearly spilled his tray. “You see, I’m the closest thing to a doctor here-- I’m Gouki, by the way-- so I came to check on you.” He took a seat next to Hikaru. “Sorry. If I’d known you would wake up so soon, I would have knocked.”

“It’s fine.” Hikaru shrugged with one shoulder. Then he nodded his head towards the tray. “Um, that food **is** for me, right?”

“Of course--” Hikaru was already digging it. It was pretty much sick people food-- crackers and noodles, with some ice water-- but it was still the best damn food he’d had in years.

After he was full (and Gouki stopped gawking at him), Hikaru decided to ask some questions. No point in avoiding them, after all. “Hey, are you expecting me to pay you for saving me? Because I’m grateful, but also really poor--”

“No, of course not!” Gouki looked shocked that Hikaru would even suggest such a thing. He managed a smile. “We take care of our own.”

Okay, now Hikaru was confused. “What do you mean…”

“He doesn’t know, Gouki.” Yet another stupid person managed to sneak around without Hikaru noticing. Hell, his skill were slipping. This guy was older than Hikaru, looking more than a little pissy… and he had long hair.

“You saved me.”

Gouki frowned. “You should at least say hello, Hayate.”

“I’m afraid we have more important things to do than worry about pleasantries, Gouki.” Hayate sat on the edge of the bed-- he was uppity, and had no sense of personal boundaries. Two of Hikaru’s least favorite things in the world. “Our new friend here has some unfortunate ancestors.”

“Woah, hold on.” It was a good thing Hikaru was wounded, otherwise this Hayate would be getting a punch or five. “Are you making fun of my parents?”

“Hardly.” Hayate looked right at him, and Hikaru hated that he felt himself flinch at the gaze.

“Hayate.” Gouki rubbed the back of his neck. “Maybe we should wait until he’s healed?”

“No time.” Hayate returned his attention to Hikaru. “Those stories about werewolves? They’re real-- and you’re one of them. The woman that attacked you is called Shelinda. She’s part of the Balban clan. The ones who killed your clan. And your mother.”

“… Shut up.”

But he didn’t stop. “The Verrick clan was uncommonly strong. Unfortunately, no records have survived.” He pushed his hair out of his eyes. “The Balban clan burned them in their own homes. After that, they hunted down survivors. Which means, Hikaru,” and he **really** wished Hayate would stop looking at him like that, “you are one of the few remaining survivors of your clan. Therefore, it’s your duty to remain here and help us fight the Balban before they can kill you as well.”

“You can live with us,” Gouki said the second Hayate finally shut up. “A-and you can heal up, and I’ll make something better than noodles. Everyone here is really friendly, even Hayate sometimes.” He smiled at Hikaru hopefully. “It’s better than bleeding to death, right?”

Hikaru considered his options… and then leaned back against his pillow. “You’re right, Gouki.”

“But Hikaru-- wait, I am?”

Hikaru nodded. “It’s a lot to take in, but I trust you. Both of you. I should at least wait until I’m better before I make any rash judgments.” He closed his eyes. “So on that note, I’d like to take a nap.”

Gouki was practically glowing with joy. “Of course. Whatever you want, Hikaru.” He shooed Hayate out of the room, leaving Hikaru alone.

\--

“Idiots.”

His shoulder still hurt, but Hikaru kept moving through the forest. He couldn’t afford to slow down, not after being rescued/kidnapped by two men who were clearly insane. Seriously, what the hell? Werewolves? Feuding werewolves, even. He wasn’t **that** desperate for a roof and regular meals, for fuck’s sake.

Yet Hayate had known about his mother… and the bite marks he had from Shelinda were eerily similar to her own…

No. Don’t be stupid. He’d just gotten a lucky guess in, that was all. She was dead. He couldn’t do anything about it. He couldn't even feed himself without getting nearly killed.

“Boy.”

Fuck him, it was Shelinda again. “Yo.” He practically yelled it, hoping he could distract from his shoulder. “Look, I’m not in the mood to be your snack again.”

“Actually the plan is to dissect you after I kill you.” And then… then she turned into something not human. Something with fangs, and claws, and fur.

A wolf.

… Oh, fuck, that asshole Hayate had been right, but it didn’t matter now, since she was gonna kill him, and **shit** , now some other wolf was dragging him by his shirt collar-- except he was also dragging him away from Shelinda, and he felt familiar.

“H-Hayate?!”

“Not now,” Hayate growled more than spoke. He dropped Hikaru near a tree, then braced himself on all fours. “Job to do.”

He was a good fighter, but Shelinda was more brutal. And as it went on, Hikaru could tell that Hayate was getting tired. Shelinda, however, seemed to be drawing energy from the battle, and even Hikaru could tell she was gonna win.

Hayate had saved him, twice, but now he was going to die in front of Hikaru.

Just like his mother had.

He was so very, very angry-- then moving, because his shoulder wasn’t hurting at all anymore-- and then his teeth were sinking into something.

\--

Hikaru woke up gasping this time, “Hayate--”

Hayate was fine. In fact, he was carrying Hikaru on his shoulders.

“Well, nice to know I was worried for nothing,” he mumbled against Hayate’s neck.

“Hm?”

“Oh, nothing.” Hikaru shifted his weight. “It’s all real, isn’t it?” He could barely remember what had happened, but somehow he just knew he’d become what Hayate was.

“Afraid so. You scared off Shelinda, by the way. Not bad for a first try.” Neither of them spoke for a long time. “Listen, Hikaru,” Hayate began as they kept moving, “when Gouki and I were discussing your disappearance, he suggested that I take a less pedantic approach with you.”

“Really.”

“Yeah-- except he wasn’t quite that nice.” Hayate didn’t really sigh, but Hikaru could still feel the shudder. “I really am sorry for that. It’s been awhile since I’ve dealt with younger wolves.”

“I’m not a kid.”

“Of course you’re not,” Hayate assured him. “So… will I have the opportunity to deal with you more often?”

“Uh, yeah-- now that I know there are fucking werewolves out to kill me, I’d like to have some support.” He didn’t fully trust them, not yet, but Hayate **had** saved him, and Gouki seemed sincere. “I’d also like to figure out this transformation thing.” And who killed his mother, but he didn’t feel the need to say that loud. Hayate would know.

But for now, he was going to take a nap for real while Hayate had him. At least he knew he’d be safe.


End file.
